She Ran
by Holden Skye Riley
Summary: A post, somewhat extended ending to ShowtimeI knknow yyou would come...shshe saaisaid you wou wouldnt but I knew you would..I, and he stopped. It didnt matter. Buffy knew what was trying to say. Fluffy. Finished.


"She Ran"  
  
Disclaimer: No mine, never will be......all belongs to Joss Whedon....though a bit of Sike would be kinda nice  
Author:Bayleigh Colby Ford  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance/ Angst  
  
This is my first Buffy fic so please be kind !!!  
  
Summary : A post "Showtime", filled with fluff. "I kn-know y-you would come...sh-she saa-i-said you wou wouldnt but I knew you would..I", and he stopped. It didnt matter. Buffy knew what was trying to say  
  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Found"  
  
She ran.  
  
  
Buffy knew where he was. After she had dropped the Slayers at her house with Xander and Willow, she ran.  
  
She didnt know when the First Evil would go back, but she know it was soon.  
  
And she needed Spike. No, she needed to find him. O, who was she kidding.  
  
She needed Spike.  
  
She couldnt let anthing happen to him.  
  
When she go there, he was chained against the wall, his body bloody and bruised.  
  
She couldnt even talk, knowing her voice, who give out if she tried to talk.  
  
He muttered some words about her being a illusion, until she untied him. The look he gave her was so fulled with  
  
love and a million other emotions, she had to look away before her lips started to quiver.  
  
The walk home was slow, and they stopped a good dozen times so he wouldnt pass out.  
  
When they got to her house, a worried Willow opened the door and her eyes instantly fulled with tears.  
  
Spike who was looking down, looked up, and managed to get out "Red.....dont cry" before he passed  
  
on the floor.  
  
"Xander", Buffy screamed and he was there. He was about to say something, till he saw Spike broken  
  
body on floor and the looks on both Buffy and Willows Faces. He bend down and gently turned  
  
Spike, picked him and put his body on the couch.  
  
Dawn, who had been which the Slayers, walked in the living room "Buffy what-". her voice stopping as she  
  
saw him. She looked at Buffy, her eyes filled with tears, and whatever anger she had towards him, Buffy could see  
  
disppear. She struggled to get out, in a strangled whisper "wh-what ha-ha-happened? what did she do to-to him ?"  
  
"I dont know, but its-"  
  
Suddenly Spikes voice broke her off.  
  
"I knew it", his voice barely able to be heard.  
  
"What", she said, "this time her voice cracking in pain.  
  
"I kn-knew th-"  
  
"Spike, you need to rest"  
  
"I kn-know y-you would come...sh-she saa-i-said you wou wouldnt but I knew you would..I", and he stopped. It  
  
didnt matter. Buffy knew what was trying to say.  
  
Xander then cut in "So you dont know what she did?"  
  
  
"I dont know, but but it was bad and I need to get him off this couch. I need to bring him up to room. My bed is  
  
much softer then the couch and I dont want the Slayers to see this"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Xander, I need you to stay with the slayers. Willow, can you make some something for Spike, for the   
  
pain?"  
  
"Yea, Im on it"  
  
Suddenly only Dawn was left. " I need you to talk to the Slayers. Their scared. I need you calm them down. Can  
  
you do that for me?"  
  
She nodded yes, her eyes on Spike.  
  
"I also need you to not tell them yet. I dont want this to scare them more"  
  
"Ok"  
  
  
***************10 MINUTES LATER******************  
  
  
"No...no please leave-please"  
  
She had fallen asleep, only to be awaken by the sound of Spike's nightmares. He was her bed, on his back, twisting  
  
and turning, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"Spike", she whispered "spike...please..its me...Buffy...its a nightmare...sp-"  
  
Suddenly his eyes popped open, terror etching his face. She grabbed his ice cold hand and put it on her  
  
cheek.  
  
"See Spike..it's me...Buffy"  
  
"Buffy...its you..please be you"  
  
"Yes its me" She put his hands on her forehead, cheeks, lips and nose.   
  
"She said you wouldnt come for me"  
  
"You knew I would didnt you?"  
  
"Yes" Suddenly, his face broke into a smile.  
  
God he was beautiful. So much so.  
  
"I knew you would Buffy. I knew you believed in me."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Yes and I believe in you"  
  
The raw honesty and tendness in that statement brought her hard demeanor down. Tears come and Spike looked  
  
more terrified then before  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Nothing..I just", she then meet his blue eyes and was met with eyes filled with so much love it took her   
  
breath away. "I was so scared that the First Evil did something to you I"  
  
"Oh Buffy, my love. I believed in you. Your amazing. Your smart and strong and beautiful and your a fighter....  
  
hey", he said, putting his finger on her chin and moved her eyes to his "Your Buffy..and thats all that matters.  
  
You can do anything"  
  
And at that moment, in the darkness of her bedroom, her sitting on her bed, Spike leaning back in a   
  
upright position, looking straight in to his soul, she saw William. For the first time, she saw William.  
  
And fell in Love.  
  
She didnt knew if she had felt this before, but she felt it now, and she felt alive.  
  
She was in love.  
  
Spike was it, she knew that too.  
  
"Buffy?" Spike was now looking at her with concern, his hands, now warm, on her cheek.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Are you ok? You look like you saw god or something"  
  
"Nah.....even better then that"  
  
"What?"  
  
And with that she leaned over and kissed him and didnt just feel the pure lust that started there relationship,  
  
but she felt something else.  
  
Love.  
  
Suddenly, he pulled away.  
  
"Buffy--what"  
  
"Shhhhh.....we can talk later"  
  
His face broke into a smile  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
and they sealed it with a kiss....and for that minute they forgot about the fight, the slayers and the future..and   
  
only saw eachother  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
I know......corny at the end, but after I saw the episode, I felt the need to end it with some fluff.  
  
So please read and review....This is a standalone, so please tell me if I should write more Buffy in the  
  
future.  
  
Thanks alot....  
  
***Bay C. 


End file.
